


Pumpkin pie

by AbyssCronica



Category: One Piece
Genre: Charlotte!Reader, Depression, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Lime, Love Triangles, M/M, Modern AU, Past Abuse, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: For you, being in a relationship was the only way you could escape your mother's crazy wedding plans.Too bad it got waaay more complicated than you thought.





	1. 1

A dark car slowed down on the side of the road, just beside your path.  
You shot a suspicious glance at it from behind the sunglasses, dragging the trolley closer.  
Being just out of the airport’s parking lot, the street was quite crowded, but you were never too safe.  
The glass lowered, revealing the crooked smile of a freckled guy.  
«Good morning, business lady. May I give you a lift somewhere?»  
«Ace!» you squealed, a grin instantly curling your lips «You came!»  
He stopped the car beside the sidewalk and got off, arms open wide to catch you. You happily jumped on him, hugging him tight.  
«You’re the best friend ever!»  
«And you stink!»  
«Eleven hours on the plane, Ace.»  
He chuckled and ruffled your hair.  
«Come on, I’ve got like half an hour before the old man starts to notice my absence.»  
Taking a step back, you noticed he was actually wearing a suit.  
He had even made some attempts with a tie, which was currently hanging loosely from his neck.  
«Oh, yeah, you have that baptism, haven’t you?»  
«Yup.» he replied, putting your trolley in the trunk «Hop in, I’ll drop you home.»  
The fact that he actually made time to pick you up at the airport warmed your chest in that cool autumn day.  
You sat on the passenger seat and opened your trench coat.  
«Whose the child again?»  
Ace started the car.  
«Shanks’! How come you forgot? He was on your mother’s list for years!»  
«Ugh. I can’t imagine how she took the news of him having a kid…»  
«And with a waitress.» Ace snickered, driving in the traffic «I’m sure Linlin lost her shit when she came to know. Also, can you believe they actually made Luffy the godfather?»  
You burst in laughter.  
«Oh my god!»  
«By the way, my dear [Y/n]… what’s the point of having more than forty siblings _and_ a boyfriend if you have to ask me to pick you up?»  
«I didn’t ask you! I just _informed_ you of my time of arrival…» you huffed, as he quirked an eyebrow.  
«Suuure. You informed me and only me.»  
You shrugged.  
«That’s not totally true. I told Drake and Barto too, but they’re both working today.»  
«It’s Sunday morning!» Ace groaned.  
«Well, Barto always keeps the comic store open during the weekend.» you mumbled.  
«Yeah, I’m not talking about him. You’re boyfriend works too much, [Y/n].»  
You sighed.  
«That’s the lawyer intern’s life.»  
Ace entered the road to your complex and pulled over.  
«Here we go, miss Charlotte. Now, before you leave: can you fix this mess?»  
He gestured at his tie and you giggled.  
«My brothers always complain about how I do it, but I guess I could try.»  
You tied it up at the best of your capabilities, and it didn’t look too awful.  
«Thanks.»  
Ace placed a quick peck on your forehead.  
«I’ll catch up with you later.»  
«Absolutely.»  
You jumped out, grabbed your trolley and waved at him as the car ran away.

 

It had been seven months since you left Charlotte Manor to move in with Drake, four of which you spent in Europe attending professional courses and meeting potential business partners for the Big Mom company.  
The apartment you rented downtown was small but comfy.  
It felt extremely good to come back to a home that wasn’t overcrowded and oozing in malice.  
«Oh, yess.» you breathed, dropping the suitcase in your room.  
You quickly got out from your clothes and jumped in the shower.  
After washing away the leftovers of your long journey, you switched your phone to silent, slid in your pyjamas and dived in the queen-sized bed.  
It was late afternoon when you were woken up by a hand moving a lock of your hair from your face.  
You gasped, in the half-darkness of the room, jerking away.  
A low chuckle reassured you.  
«Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.»  
«Drake!»  
A sweet smile opened on your face.  
The tall man leaned over, big hand caressing your cheek.  
His lips were warm and soft on yours.  
The “welcome back” kiss soon transitioned in an “I’ve missed you” kiss, turning more passionate.  
Drake quickly got rid of his jacket, before his arms came back around your torso.  
«I wanted to wait after dinner for this, but honestly I don’t think I can.» he whispered on your mouth, before pushing you down on the mattress.  
Your fingers tested his solid muscles through his shirt, the wet line of nibbles he was leaving on your neck awakening your desire.  
«Fine by me.» you breathed, rubbing your lower abdomen against his.  
As always, Drake was a very careful lover.  
He touched you in all the right places, and made sure you reached your climax before he did.  
You were actually surprised by how wet you were from the beginning. Maybe it was because of the four months apart.  
You had a quick shower together before getting in the kitchen.  
«Pizza?» you joyfully shrilled, seeing the boxes on the table.  
«Yes. I guessed no one was willing to cook tonight.»  
You leaned against his side, placing a kiss on the scar on his chin.  
«What did I do to deserve you?»  
«You’re so freaking lucky.» he sneered, pinching your hip and making you squeal.  
You spent the dinner updating each other on the previous months, although of course you were talking on a daily basis even before.  
«Oh, and there’s this Halloween party Ace organized that’s supposed to be the ultimate party. But I’m sure he already told you about it.»  
Was there a hint of annoyance in his last words…?  
You shrugged the feeling away, munching at your pizza.  
«He mentioned something. But you know Mama always hosts a masked ball for Halloween, with all the most important businessmen of the region.»  
«Yes, I figured we wouldn’t be able to go to Ace’s.»  
You shook your head, swallowing down a big bite.  
«You can totally go if you want. I know the ball is a pain in the ass.»  
His ginger eyebrow raised.  
«Aren’t you supposed to bring your partner?»  
«Yeah, but we can make some excuse up.» you shot him a crooked smirk «Don’t worry, I’m not trying to get rid of you in order to dance with some other man. Although the Donquixote family has some interesting elements on its side… ouch!»  
He lightly kicked your shin under the table and gave you a malicious smile.  
«Mind your words, [Y/n], I might not like what you say.»  
«Oh, really?»  
«Wait, what’s this sound?»  
You frowned at the vibrating noise coming from the bedroom.  
«Crap, I forgot my phone!» you hissed, getting up to reach it.  
«Are you waiting for some calls?»  
«No, but I have more than forty siblings who probably were.»  
«Oh.»  
You couldn’t catch the call on time, but when you saw the display of your phone, you almost wanted to cry.

 

****

11 missed calls

****

24 new messages

**| Mont d’Or:** You know you’re supposed to communicate immediately when you come back, don’t you?  
 **| Mont d’Or:** Tomorrow, meeting, 8 am  
 **| Mont d’Or:** I need confirmation  
 **| Mont d’Or:** PICK THE FUCK UP, Y/N

 **| Drake:** Did you get home safely?  
 **| Drake:** Doesn’t matter, I talked to Ace, I guess you’re sleeping.  
 **| Drake:** I’ll be home around 6 pm.

**| Galette:** you know, it would be nice to inform your family about your position once in a while, especially if it’s needed for work  
 **| Galette:** you’re always so selfish, Y/n

**| Chiffon:** Hi Pumpkin! ☺ Did you get home safely?

**| Brulée:** Monty is throwing a tantrum. Are you ok?

**| Praline:** I was at the manor for lunch and I saw the mess. Luckily Mama doesn’t look very concerned  
 **| Praline:** I guess you’re just sleeping, so let me know if I can cover for you or something

**| Cracker:** sis, you dead?

**| Barto:** oi babe, you back? Lunch tomorrow?

**| Perona:** hey! I’ve been calling you, but you’re probably having a lot of sex with the ginger, aren’t ya  
 **| Perona:** call me when you’re done

**| Ace:** FINALLY OVER! I swear Ill never wear a suit again  
 **| Ace:** Luffy almost dropped the baby when he saw the banquet  
 **| Ace:** anyway when are we catching up?

**| Newgo:** big sis, are you ok?

**| Katakuri:** Y/n, if you want to ignore Mont d’Or’s calls, you have to be smarter. He’s this close to report to Peros.

**| Perospero:** You’re going to need a good excuse this time, my dear Pumpkin pie

**| Flampe:** someone is in trooouble∼

 

You let out a painful groan, dropping the phone on the bed.  
«That bad, uh?» Drake asked, entering the room.  
«Let’s just say I got the usual warm welcome back.»  
His strong arms wrapped around your shoulders, moving your hair so his lips could reach your neck, leaving a path of shivers along it.  
«I could gladly give you another welcome back, you know.»  
You giggled as he fell on the mattress, dragging you with him.


	2. 2

«Very well. If there isn’t any other question, I would say the meeting is over.» Mont d’Or announced «Y/n will have the quality control system implemented starting from this week, go to her if you have any doubt.»  
The managers and heads of production present nodded.  
After a round of very professional greetings and compliments, most of the people left the room.  
You tried to sneak out with the crowd, but Mont d’Or stepped towards you.  
«Y/n. A word, please?»  
You cursed between your teeth, but wore the loveliest smile while turning to him.  
«Sure, brother.»  
The only people left around the long lucid table were members of the Charlotte family, with Perospero at the top.  
That morning you entered exactly at 8 am, ready for the meeting, not giving any of your siblings the time to question about your silence.  
You nailed the presentation you had prepared regarding your staying abroad, and brilliantly answered all the questions, even when your dear brother Monty tried to insinuate you went away just to gain an all-inclusive vacation.  
After years in the company, and even more among the Charlotte hyenas, you learnt how to survive your siblings.  
Most of the times.  
«Take a seat.» Mont d’Or ordered, dropping the fake nice attitude.  
You glanced around the table.  
Aside from Perospero, Katakuri, Opera, Amande, Cabaletta, Cracker, Noisette, Brulée, Citron, Cinnamon, Galette and Raisin were still gathered there.  
Not even half of the litter, but quite a group if you had to face them all together.  
Thankfully, it wasn’t likely for them to team up on you.  
Cracker looked bored and totally uninterested in the situation. Which was okay, but quite weird given the fact he was your direct supervisor.  
Citron, Cinnamon and Noisette were from different departments, and Brulée was usually kind on your side.  
As for Katakuri, Amande and Raisin, they had more important things to deal with than scolding you.  
The rest, well, with the rest the match was on.  
You sat on the closest chair and Mont d’Or took place in front of you.  
«What can I do for you, beloved brother?»  
«Cut the crap, Y/n, I used to change your diapers.»  
You curled your nose.  
«No you didn’t. You were 15 when I was born.»  
«Which makes me 15 years more experienced than you!» he barked, pointing a blaming finger «Stop being so cheeky!»  
«You’re unbelievable, Y/n.» Galette huffed.  
«Look, if you’re all so upset about yesterday, I fell asleep!» you started, gesturing «Isn’t that allowed?»  
«It’s not just yesterday! It’s ALL the time!» Mont d’Or continued «You disappear for days, pick up the phone when you feel like it! Do you think it’s professional?»  
Your eyes sharpened.  
«I am _always_ reachable when it comes to work, and I _always_ report what’s necessary.»  
«Oh, really? What about yesterday?» Opera asked.  
«C’mon, yesterday it wasn’t necessary!»  
«It’s necessary when I say it is!» Mont d’Or shouted, pounding his fist on the table.  
_Oh good Lord._  
 _Time for bluffing._  
«Well, I did report what was important… I called Cracker yesterday night!»  
Hearing his name, the poor guy squinted, raising his head from the nap he was probably taking on his chair.  
His purple eyes flicked on yours, and you gave him the look that said “don’t-you-dare-let-me-down-after-all- the-work-I-did-for-you”.  
Some of your siblings brusquely turned to him and he grimaced.  
«Uh, yeah, she called.»  
You smiled.  
_Attaboy._  
«Why didn’t you tell us?»  
Cracker snorted, sending a burning glare in Monty’s direction.  
He might have been a lazy ass most of the time, but he was one of the leaders of the company, and he wasn’t gonna take shit from anyone.  
«I didn’t deem it necessary. _I_ am her direct supervisor, not you.» he hissed.  
You exulted internally.  
 _Big bro, you just earned yourself one of my pies._  
Katakuri crossed his arms.  
«If the issue is solved, everyone can go back to their duties.»  
«I agree.» Raisin added quickly, before Mont d’Or could protest.  
«This is not over. Her attitude is an issue!» Galette said.  
You were about to snap something back, when Perospero raised a hand, making the room silent.  
«I’ll deal with it.» he stated «Everyone else can leave, perorin.»  
You closed your mouth and leaned on the table, while your other siblings walked out of the room.  
Mont d’Or, Galette, Opera and Cabaletta shot you satisfied looks before closing the door behind their backs.  
For a while, nobody talked.  
You nervously adjusted a lock of hair behind your ear and cleared your voice.  
«So… are you mad mad, or are you “I-have-to-play-the-first-son” mad?»  
Perospero pinched the bridge of his nose.  
How he could do that without gauging his own eyes off with those claws, it was still a mystery for you.  
«You always put me in a difficult position, Pumpkin pie.»  
You pouted.  
«I’m sorry, brother Peros, I…» your hand ran in your hair «I’m just trying to live my life.»  
«Well, you’ll have to try harder, perorin.»  
Your eyes fell on the floor and he sighed.  
«Listen, Pumpkin, I know you. Unlike Mont d’Or, I did change your diapers.»  
«I know.» you muttered.  
You didn’t like to discuss with Perospero, and not for the same reasons of the rest of your siblings.  
The older brother was quite dreaded among the litter because of his malicious nature and subtle threats. He was used to be in control, and he enjoyed bending people to his will.  
With you it was different, though.  
For the younger siblings, he resembled more a father figure than a brother, due to the age gap and the lack of a real dad.  
At the age of fifty now, he was married twice and had five children on his own, scattered around the world to work in different branches of the company.  
And despite that, most of the family knew he was totally and definitely gay.  
It was okay, as long as nobody brought this up and he went along with his family duties. He wasn’t even the only case among the Charlottes.  
Just once you saw Perospero in love. And you were the one and only sibling who tried to convince him to drop everything and be with the man he wanted.  
You were thirteen at the time.  
He eventually chose his family (like he always did), and kept forcing all the others doing so as well.  
But he let you witness his pain.  
Just once, just briefly, and just you.  
«It’s just… I need my freedom.» you murmured.  
«Pumpkin, please.» he groaned «Can’t you see that you’re allowed more freedom than everyone else in the family?»  
You bit down your lip.  
«We let you spend most of the year abroad. You live in your own apartment. Who else was able to choose their own partner, perorin?»  
«Hey, not _everyone_ had to marry!» you protested, feeling guilty already.  
«Are you talking about Brulée? Seriously, perorin?»  
You let out a small cry, burying your face in your hands.  
«I…»  
«Look what happened to Lola.»  
«Brother Peros, all I did was not picking up the phone, for fuck’s sake!»  
His face became ice.  
«Don’t you dare speak to me like that, Y/n.»  
_Okay, first name is bad._  
You backed off immediately.  
«Sorry.»  
He sighed.  
«You know, they aren’t completely wrong. You can be pretty selfish, little sis.»  
Perospero stood and walked around the table to place a hand on your head.  
«Let’s be honest here: you’re special, Pumpkin. Why do you think everyone is so mad at you?»  
You looked up at him, a tormented expression thickening in your eyes.  
«Brother, I’m… not trying to cause trouble.»  
«I know, perorin.» his hand slid to gently caress your cheek «Katakuri and I are doing our best to make a good buffer between Mama and you. But you have to give me something to work with, okay?»  
You took a deep breath and nodded.  
He smiled.  
«Good candy. Now get back to work.»  
You stood and touched his arm.  
«Thank you, brother Peros.»  
When you started to collect your files from the table, he spoke again.  
«Oh, tomorrow night we’re having a family dinner to discuss the upcoming Halloween party. Your presence is required.»  
«Fine. Should I bring Drake?»  
«No, just family.»  
You frowned.  
“Just family” meant Mama was going to assign the duties for the night. Like “Pudding seduces Shanks, Raisin asks Vinsmoke Reiju out, I want a wedding arranged by the end of the night”, etcetera.  
«Cool.»


	3. 3

Drake came home late that night.  
You woke up when he slid under the blanket, without turning on the lights.  
A soft moan left your lips when his muscular arms wrapped around you and his chin leaned on your naked shoulder.  
«Sorry I woke you up.»  
«Don’t be.» you whispered, hands lifting to caress his cheek «You work too much.»  
He smiled against your skin, placing a warm kiss at the base of your neck.  
«It feels good to come back and find you here.»  
A knot of guilt tugged at your stomach.  
«Yes, it feels good.»

 

«Yup, you’re the worst girlfriend ever. That’s not new.» Bartolomeo laughed, patting your head.  
You groaned, forehead leaned against his counter.  
«Can you believe it?! It’s just the second day at work and I found myself already checking out the courses abroad!»  
The green-haired guy shrugged.  
«How was it today?»  
«Not bad. Luckily I have a lot of work to do, showing our lab staff the new techniques. Cracker is cool, I think he’s keeping Monty away from my ass somehow.»  
It was starting to get dark outside, and just a few people were left in the comic book store.  
«It’s just… be a good daughter, be a good sister, be a good girlfriend.» you pouted, looking up at him «I know I’m selfish as fuck, but I just feel like I’m choking.»  
Bartolomeo blew up a bubble from the gum he was chewing, sharp fangs well visible.  
«You know, _Pumpkin_ , you’re a weird chick. You belong to one of the richest families around, have a wonderful job, a wonderful boyfriend, a bunch of hyper protective brothers, and yet you’re always complaining.»  
«Aww.» you cooed, messing with his green crest «Now that makes me feel better!»  
He swatted your hand away, scoffing.  
«You’ve always been difficult, dabe.»  
«Says the punk thug.»  
The little bell on the door chirped, and you both turned to the beautiful guy with long curly locks and white shirt coming in.  
«Cavendish!» you warbled, flashing him a grin.  
The blond smiled and gave you a peck on your cheek.  
«Welcome back, pie. Here, I brought the Halloween catalogue from my agency. It’s a bit last minute, but if you find something you like I can see what’s left in stock.»  
«Oh god, thank you!» you said, taking the booklet he was offering «You’re an angel, as usual.»  
He smirked and walked behind the counter.  
«Hey, Cabbage.» Bartolomeo mumbled, sticking a finger in his ear.  
«Jeez, Bartolomeo, don’t you see that the comics up there are falling down?» Cavendish sighed, grabbing the ladder nearby and climbing over the library to fix the higher shelves.  
Barto grumbled something incomprehensible and you quirked an eyebrow at him.  
«I’m sorry, _I_ am the worst girlfriend ever?»  
«Yep.»  
You stuck out towards Cavendish.  
«How come you haven’t kicked him out yet, Cav?»  
«I’m thinking about it.» he replied, still busy adjusting the comics.  
The red marks around his neck told you otherwise though.  
«Oh, really?» Barto leaned his cheek on his palm, sending a naughty smirk in his direction «It didn’t look like it last night, when I tore your fancy clothes apart and–»  
«OKAY!» you coughed, pressing your hand on his mouth to shut him up «I can see your living together is going well.»  
Barto had moved in Cavendish’s apartment more or less when you and Drake moved in yours.  
Since you and the greenette were childhood friends and used to tell each other basically everything, you were convinced Drake and Cavendish plotted to propose the cohabitation at the same time. So you and the punk could freak out together and push each other forward.  
The blond glared at his boyfriend, climbing down the ladder.  
«What about you, Y/n? Is everything okay between you and Drake?»  
«Yes, he’s great.» you smiled «Living with him is so easy! Although I have to say he works so much he’s barely home.»  
«Look who’s talking.» Barto commented, pushing your hand away «You’ve been abroad most of the time since you moved in, dabe!»  
«Live her alone, Bartolomeo.» Cavendish warned, lightly hitting his head.  
You loved how the model said his name.  
He never used any abbreviation or nickname, just his whole name, “Bartolomeo”.  
Your heart fluttered every time, no matter the contest, so it was not surprising how your friend scoffed and turned his head, cheeks covered in a soft dust of pink.  
Little things like that made you know that two people were made for each other.  
«Gotta go now.» you announced, jumping down the stool «I have a lovely family dinner to attend!»  
«Ugh. Text me when you’re home, so I know you made it out alive, dabe.»  
You grinned to Cavendish.  
«See? He can be cute. Please, keep him.»  
«Yeah, Pumpkin, now get out of my shop.»

 

You were about ten minutes late when you ringed at Charlotte Manor (you had a key, but not the will of rummaging in your purse to find it).  
It was Brownie who opened the door.  
«I’m hooome!∼» you sang, stepping in the entrance.  
«You’re laaate!∼» Yuen echoed, peering above your brother’s shoulder.  
«Oh, shut up baby, what do you know!» you playfully grumbled, while Brownie closed the heavy door.  
«When it comes to our Pumpkin pie, I consider ten minutes a success.» he laughed, rubbing your arm «Welcome back.»  
«Sis!» Newgo shouted, rushing in the hall and hugging you.  
«Now, this is a loving little brother!» you grinned, ruffling his hair.  
Yuen huffed and headed towards the giant dining room, where the rest of the family was gathered, judging from the number of voices.  
One of the maids reached over to collect your trench coat.  
«Come, the butlers are about to serve dinner.» Brownie said, taking your arm and guiding you forward.  
The family was already sat around the long mahogany table, with Linlin at the top, Perospero at her right and Katakuri at her left. Immediately after them, Compote, Smoothie and Cracker came. The rest of the siblings were disposed from the elder ones to the youngest.  
With the exception of three or four siblings who were currently on business travel, everyone was there.  
Your mother was already shoving some sweets in her large mouth.  
«Y/n is back!»  
«Oi, Pumpkin! How was Europe?»  
«Big sis!»  
You waved at your siblings, walking around the table to reach Linlin.  
«Good evening Mama!» you chimed, handing her a bag «I brought you some candies from Vienna.»  
«Oh, you truly are a good daughter!» she grinned, snatching it away from you «Tell me, is your fiancée a successful lawyer yet?»  
You tried to repress an exasperated sigh.  
«He’s still an intern, Mama, and he’s just my boyfriend.» you repeated for the millionth time.  
«Fine, fine.»  
She dismissed you with a brusque gesture and went back to her sweets.  
You shrugged, used to her demeanour, and reached your place between Chiffon and Brownie, towards the end of the table.  
«It’s nice to see your face, once in a while.» Myukuru snickered, in front of you.  
You stuck out your tongue.  
«Give her a break.» Raisin hummed, beside her «Monty annoys her enough already.»  
«Thank you, brother.»  
The last to reach the party were Oven, Daifuku and Moscato, who walked in the hall a few minutes later, chatting.  
You cringed for a second, but it was expected from you to greet your elder brothers properly, so you stood before they could move ahead to the upper side of the table.  
«It’s nice to see you, brothers.» you said, forcing your lips in a grin.  
«Pumpkin pie!»  
Moscato’s smile was sincere when he hugged you.  
Oven ruffled your hair.  
«It’s good to see you.»  
Your smile was about to turn genuine too, but sudden shivers ran down your shoulder when Daifuku placed his hand on it.  
«Looks who’s back. The pie.»  
You froze for a second, but thankfully Perospero stood, calling everyone’s attention, and Daifuku followed his brothers to their seats.  
You mechanically went back to your place.  
«Greetings, little brothers and sisters. It’s awesome to have almost everyone gathered here. Unfortunately Gala, Saint-Marc and Joconde couldn’t be with us tonight, but I’m happy to welcome back our little Y/n from her latest travel.»  
Several siblings raised their glasses at you and you did the same.  
«Now, I wish you all a lovely dinner.» Perospero continued «Later we will talk about the Halloween party and Mama will make a little announcement, I’m sure not all of you know already.»  
He sat, and the maids started to bring the plates from the kitchen.  
«What is he talking about?» you asked Chiffon.  
She shook her head.  
«I have no idea. You know they don’t tell me much after…» her eyes flicked to the seat which used to be Lola’s.  
Usually, the chair of the absent siblings used to remain empty, but Lola’s one was erased from the table.  
It sucked enough that Linlin disowned her own child because she refused an arranged marriage, but it was even more messed up to think that Chiffon’s only fault was resembling her twin sister.  
«We don’t know either.» Praline said, leaning over «Just the elders might, probably.»  
During dinner, your mother, Compote and Perospero assigned various tasks to be carried out at the party.  
You got out quite easily, you just had to go to Shanks (preferably when he was already a little drunk) and let him know how you implemented your control over the production, and how it would be great for him to make business with the company. He had been turning down Charlotte’s offers for years, though, so it wasn’t like there was much pressure on you.  
The worst duty probably ended up being Joscarpone’s, who had to flirt with Edward Weevil. Her twin brother Mascarpone became as livid as her when Compote communicated it.  
_Seriously, those two have a concerning bound._  
When the dinner was finally over and the maids brought the dessert to the table, Linlin stood, making the silence fall in the room.  
«Time for the news!» she uttered in excitement, clapping her huge hands together «Pudding, my dear?»  
Being among the youngest, Pudding wasn’t sat too far from you. You glanced at her as she moved her chair and walked around the table to reach Mama’s side.  
She kept her eyes low, the usual humble smile adorning her minute face.  
«I’m extremely happy to inform you that the official announcement will be made during the Halloween party!» Mama continued «We finalized it! Our little Pudding is formally engaged with one of the Vinsmoke brothers.»  
The girl blushed lightly, and a chorus of “ooh” and congratulations rose from your siblings.  
However, the echoes were soon broken by your shriek.  
«WHAT?!»  
The family fell silent once again, most of the heads turning to you.  
Mama’s joyful face instantly curled, deep wrinkles appearing around her eyes and mouth.  
«Something wrong, Y/n?» she asked.  
You ignored the blazing glare Perospero shot in your direction and stood.  
«Mama, Pudding is 19!» you exclaimed «How can you force her to marriage?!»  
Linlin sharpened her eyes.  
If someone thought that, since she was 68, she wasn’t so much threatening anymore, someone would be wrong.  
There was some pretty dark shit going on behind the stages, in your family, and you were very aware of it.  
Your heart missed a beat when you saw Mama’s expression, but it soon changed again, a grin deforming her ugly face as she decided to turn in another direction.  
«Y/n, you’re 25 and single.» she smiled «If you really feel like “saving” your sister, you could marry Vinsmoke Sanji yourself. I don’t really care which of my daughters is doing it.»  
You opened your mouth to reply just to find out that you suddenly had no saliva.  
All of your siblings were now staring at you, more than someone sneering at your loss of words.  
Pudding raised her brown gaze on you, and for a second a true emotion flashed in her eyes, an emotion that made your stomach churn.  
 _Hope._  
Grimacing, you closed your mouth and slowly sat down.  
_Forgive me, Pudding. I can’t do this._  
A few snickers set your cheeks on fire, while Chiffon silently rubbed your leg in a gesture of comfort.  
Mama nodded.  
«That was predictable. Now, I think you all should compliment your sister and start thinking about the wedding we have to organize!∼»


End file.
